Gotta Be Somebody
by HoNdeR
Summary: There's gotta be somebody out there in the world, somebody special. Our two friends look for him, even in their dreams. Will they ever find him? A question left unanswered... for now. NaruHina


_**A/N: HoNdeR here, ready to roll. This is a new song from Nickelback, that came to us around the 22 of November. It is a great song, that I seemed fit to turn into a NaruHina song fic. If you know how I write this ones, then you know that you will most likely like it. It is a tribute to Nickelback for an amazing song, a tribute to the oncoming Christmas and the new year, and a tribue to everyone out there that look for that special somebody.  
**_****

**_Disclaimer  
Song by: Nickelback - Gotta be Somebody  
Owner of Characters and Enviroment Used: Masashi Kishimoto - Naruto  
Owner of this Fic: HoNdeR All Mighty and you better not forget that one_**

_**NaruxHina  
Nickelback  
**__**Gotta Be Somebody**_

**This time…**

It was so cold… the chilling wind of the night was taking its toll on him… it was yet another dark day… another dark winter… the villagers hated him… everyone hated him… he didn't understand… what was there to hate in a six year old boy…?

Snowflakes… it was beginning to snow… she wished… she wished they could notice… why… why did they have to be so cruel? Why couldn't they encourage her… for once?

**I wonder what it feels like…**

How was it? How was it really… he might never know…

She had forgotten how it was… she had forgotten how it felt…

**To find the one in this life…**

Would there be anyone? Could there really be anyone?

She hoped… she could find someone… just one… at least one…

**The one we all dream of, but dreams**** just aren't enough**

He had dreamed it… it was, maybe a year back… it felt so nice… so warm… there was someone… at that time, he was faceless, a figure… He kept walking through the streets, a soft blanket of snow slowly residing on the cold ground. He was clad in heavy clothes this day… it was so cold, not even his clothing really kept off the cold… he looked down at his orange outfit, a heavy orange jacket the Hokage had given him on his birthday... the old man was the only one, but even he seemed to do this more because of need. He was sure that he would do it for any other orphan in his position… he was the Hokage, after all. He titled his head to the sky and the snowflakes seemed to drop gently around him, around his eyes, from the dark heavens. The stars were hidden behind the clouds, the night sky away from his view. Only dark clouds resided on the heavens… could that be any good?

She didn't know where her feet were taking her… her mind had drifted off, to the dream she had seen last night yet again… she was seeing it now and then. It had began when her mother left... when her father turned cold… when her family became unforgiving, when everyone she loved and cherished hated her, because she was weak… It was a faceless boy… man… she wasn't sure… that empty void that was the stranger's face had yet to be filled… she had met many boys, many men, from her clan mostly and from others… in clan meetings, she would meet up and play with other children, boys and girls, but they never became friends… real friends… they were just visitors, passing their time with her… nothing more…

**So I'll be waitin' for the real thing…**

Friends… he saw them… he could see other children playing together, he could see them laughing, enjoying themselves. Something he never did, not with anyone else. His pranks, the only way he could attract attention, and never good one. They just loved to be cruel… loved to torture him… but he could wait… he would prevail… someday he could find somebody, somebody… His feet brought him to one of Konoha's most desolate neighborhoods… good, there would be no roaring mob hunting him tonight…

Why was she out here again? Oh yes… it was another one of her failures… her father would soon enroll her in the academy, to be brought up as a ninja… a normal ninja… she was sure that he didn't even really think that she was a Hyuuga… she was waiting all this time… no, she didn't only wait, she was striving. But within the clan, all she could take as a reward were cold stares, the cold shoulder and so on and on. She was meaningless to her clan… She only wanted to count… only wanted to count for someone, be there for someone, and him being there for her in return, be it friend or family. Yet there was none right now… all she could do is wait…

**I'll know it by the feeling****…**

He didn't know how it felt… how was it really? To have someone, someone who can be there for you… He saw regular families around Konoha, little children playing with their parents… whenever he tried to talk to them, they would back away, curse him… and leave. They didn't know, they didn't understand. They took for granted what they had. How would it be if they lost it? They would be like him… no, no one deserves to go through this… Yet he wandered, how was it really? How was it…

She remembered it… if only faintly, she remembered it… that warmness… that someone was there, that someone didn't think of her as nothing. It seemed so long ago… and she could barely remembere it… she tried to relive the feeling… she tried, she had tried many times… yet she failed once more… she just couldn't remember… Could there be anyone out there, that could help?

**The moment when we're meeting…**

His steps were steady, his face buried in his clothes, his eyes on the ground. It was a really cold night. But he needed to walk, he needed to think. On his way home a few hours ago, they had hunted him away anyway. He could not head back home yet, they could still be around. He had to avoid them, not he nor his body were in the mood to get beat up. No, not today. He had lost track of time. Was it midnight? Was it past midnight? He didn't know anymore, he didn't care.

Where was she? She didn't remember this neighborhood and she could see no one around, no one to give her directions. But she didn't really care. She was glad, glad to be alone, away from the cold stares, away from all that disappointment she gave off. She just wanted to be alone... she retreated as much as she could in her jacket, the cold of the night seeping in slowly. She hang her head low, trying to avoid the chilling winds, as much as she could at least…

A small thud… that's what was heard that quiet night, in that quiet neighborhood. Yet what most can take for granted… can change lives.

**Will play out like a scene, straight off the silver screen**

He had pumped into someone… perfect, now he had to apologize, and if it was an adult, he would most likely beat him to a pulp. Yet again, the body of the one he crashed on felt small, smaller than his even. He sat up, placing a hand on the cold ground for support. Now standing, his eyes met the figure of a girl. She must have been his age, and probably knocked out… it was a hard collision after all… he had to thank his thick head later, for was it not for it, they would both most likely be out cold in this chilling winter night. Slowly, he approached her unconscious form, her face not quite visible in the darkness. Indeed it was a girl… with short dark-blue hair and pale skin. He kneeled beside her and shook her lightly, gently. He shouldn't be rude, he didn't want yet another one of his age run away from him… no, he did not want that…

**So I'll be holding my breath, right up to the end, until that moment when, I find the one that I'll spend forever with…**

She was a rather cute girl… her pale skin looked soft… he gripped one of her hands, checking for a pulse. It was cold… yet so soft. That's how another human feels then, doesn't it? He couldn't remember the last time he had touched something that soft. He hadn't touched anyone of his age, except if it was on a fight. Never a girl… the Hokage's own hands were old, rough from the life of a ninja. Yet hers were so soft… maybe she could be his friend… maybe, just maybe…

'**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**

Just maybe… he could hope, couldn't he? That was all he could do at a time like this anyway. The snow seemed to fall so slowly around them…

'**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

It… it was cold… the ground, the air, the snow, it was all so cold. Yet she could feel a warm presence… someone was holding her… her heart was filled with joy, if only for a moment. It had felt like years, since the last time someone held her… since the last time someone cared…

**Someone to love with my life in their hands**

When was the last time… she didn't remember… it seemed so long back then… when her mother was alive… when she loved her… when was the last time, that she could trust someone, trust someone with her life? Her mother was the last one… when she was in her hands, she felt like the whole world could not pass these arms… these two arms that held her so warmly… She felt the same now… it was so warm…

**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**

Maybe… maybe there was someone… someone that could…do it… make her feel safe…

'**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone**

She felt herself being lifted… he must have been strong… she opened her eyes a little… it was a boy… with whisker marks on his cheeks… they looked cute… and he still was so warm…She closed her eyes and unconsciously, even to herself, she let her head rest on his chest. The boy must have been strong, being able to carry her with such ease… it just felt so good… that someone cared… it felt like she was not alone…

**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody**** for me out there**

She was warm, that was for sure. He was happy… call him an idiot, but he was happy. It was a human, a human that didn't seem to hate him. She even rested her head on him. He savored the moment, he savored the feeling, because for all he knew, it might as well be the last he could get, in years. Yet he didn't want the warmness to stop, he didn't want a possible friend to go away…

**Tonight… out ****on the street out in the moonlight…**

He looked up as he walked, his eyes taking note of the clouds dissipating, if only for a minute, allowing the pale light of the moon wash down upon them, as if it itself wanted to give him a hint, give him an answer to his question. Give an end to his loneliness. The snow didn't stop to fall though. Soon, after this night, Konoha was most likely going to be covered in a sheet of white… So much for the land of Fire… it was only by name, for it snowed here in the winter, nearly every year.

**And damn it this feels too right**

She just seemed to fit… fit so well in his arms. He was surprised at how light she actually was. Maybe all this training before even entering the academy finally paid off, if only in this occasion. She smelled of lavender…

**It's just like Déjà vu, me standin' here with you**

Strangely, it all felt so right… he was suddenly glad that he had taken this walk, even though he didn't know if she would want to be his friend when she woke up whatsoever.

**So I'll be holdin' my breath, could this be the end? Is it that moment when, I find the one that I'll spent forever with?**

Maybe finally, he had found someone, someone who could actually care… someone who wouldn't look at him in fear. His feet had brought them to a bench, at Konoha's park. He had avoided heading home, having seen a few drunken men lurking around his neighborhood. Where they to see him, he would be in deep trouble. So for now, he only rested her on the bench, sitting beside her himself. It was a cold night… she wasn't touching him anymore, having leaned on the other side of the bench. It all suddenly felt so cold…

'**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there****, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

Entranced in his thoughts he was, not actually paying attention to anything. He felt his eyes getting heavy. It was cold, but he was tired… so much tired… he had been training before he had taken his way home, before he had turned back and went for this walk… before he had 'met' this girl… She stirred in her sleep, resting once more on him and suddenly, a smile found it's way on her pale face, on that pale young face. He felt that warmness coming back, his consciousness barely there to verify it. It all suddenly just felt so right…

**Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me like that**

He felt sleep taking over him too, this cozy warmness enough to take his mind to places far and beyond, to places where he could actually be happy… in his dreams.

'**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone**

It had felt so cold… if just for a moment… she felt as if her sheet had fallen off, and suddenly cold wind had rushed on her. She searched for it, and she couldn't help but smile when she found that warmness again. She clutched on it, it being the only reminder, the only feeling she had left, the only memory. It felt so close now… the fact that someone cared… it just felt so close… not like a distant dream, a fantasy anymore…

**Somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there**

**Ahhh-ahhhh… ahhhh-ahhhh-ahhhh...**

Days passed after that night, days, weeks. He had woken up, and he just saw that it was all a dream… all that feeling, all this, warmness… it was just a dream…

**Ahhh-ahhhh-ahhhh… ahhhhh-ahhhhh-ahhhhh**

She wanted to cry as she found herself in her bed that morning… it had been a few weeks now, but it had felt so real. She wished, yes she wished, she hoped, that these feelings would return. The coldness of her family that morning made it look even more like a dream that day…

But today was the day that the academy would begin. Today was the day, that two souls would embark on a journey…

**Fool… you can't give up! **

**(When you're looking for)**

He was up and ready for the academy. He had done some physical training and he was prepared. He would show them, he would show them all! One day, he would get that feeling back… at least someone would one day care… really care… he would not give up!

It felt so bad now… her first day at the academy… all these new people… she wasn't one for sociality…

**A diamond in the rough**

**('Cause you never know)**

**When it shows up**

**(Make sure you're holding on)**

Her eyes couldn't help but catch it… spiky blond hair, standing out in the crowd of students… that big, enormous grin, the energy he emitted, the whisker marks on his face... he looked so familiar, yet so new. It was the first time that she saw someone like that… her family was always so stoic, so indifferent… yet here it was, a boy that just seemed different… that seemed to be… all she ever wanted to be herself…

That girl… she seemed so familiar. Had he seen her before? No, it was the first time he saw such lavender eyes. She must be a Hyuuga, he had heard that they had such eyes, he had even seen Hyuuga's before, wandering the street or the market. Well, he would always get to know her someday, because right now, he had to train. He had to become the Hokage

**('Cause it could be the one, the one your waiting on)**

Now he was in the academy… now at least he hoped he could make a few friends… he hoped he would find someone in here… behind the enormous grin, the confident smile, the doubt filled him. Doubt, that they wouldn't want him…

She felt the urge to talk to him, get to know him. Maybe be friends with him… he seemed to be a nice guy, not cold-hearted like her family… how could he be? He bore a smile that matched the sun…

'**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares**

Years passed in the academy, final grade students becoming ninjas, younger ones doing their best to keep up, to live up to their dream, to become shinobi.

Yet he felt lost. He had made a few friends, that was for sure. But were they his friends really? He would pull out pranks with Shikamaru, Choji and Kiba at times, but where they really his friends? He never hanged out with them after the academy hours were over… it just felt so lonely…

She hated herself. She hated her weakness. Why couldn't she just talk to him? Why couldn't she say something? Approach? Every time she tried to hold a conversation, she would stutter, sound like an idiot. Sound weird…

**Someone to love with my life in their hands, there's gotta be somebody for me**

He had chased after her. Sakura… she would never notice him, she would never spare more than a glance at him. She would always chase after that… Sasuke… after that teme… but he would show her! Show her that he was better, show her that he was stronger. Yet he couldn't take the feeling away… that there already was somebody… somebody that cared… it should be Iruka-sensei or the Hokage, they were the ones that cared for him anyway, they were the ones that showed that they really cared. Who else could it be…?

Every time she saw him asking her on a date, every time she saw him giving her his full attention, she felt her heart ache. And she didn't really know why. Every time she turned him down, she would feel joy, hope. Why? It had dawned upon the girl that she… indeed… she had a crush on said blonde… yet he did not notice… he always chased after the pink-haired girl… Sakura… every time she saw the disappointment in his face after being turned down, she wanted to comfort him, to tell him it was alright… yet she cowered, she feared… years of neglect from her family made her what she was today… fearful… fearful of rejection…

**Ohhhh**

**Nobody wants to go it on their own, and everyone wants to know they're not alone, somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there…**

Time passed, slowly, but it passed. After a few more years in the academy, they had both graduated, became shinobi. They had both become parts of teams, parts of Konoha.

Time passed, and they met at times, on missions or accidentally in the street…

The journey of the shinobi… the life of a ninja… it was a hard path, a path that some would not follow.

**Nobody wants to be the last one there, and everyone wants to feel like someone cares, somebody else that feels the same somewhere, there's gotta be somebody for me out there…**

Down that path, the path of a shinobi, they had both made friends, they had both made allies. Yet they had not found that somebody… they had not found him… but only time can really tell. Only time can bind existence, only time knows when they would meet again, meet again and having found that somebody, the somebody of their dreams.

For all these years, they shared one thing. The dream was no longer faceless… it was rather filled, with a blond boy, and a dark-blue haired girl…

A dream that one day, they had vowed that to themselves, they would let come true. The image was blurry, they didn't really know who it was behind it, they didn't really know who was that somebody.

What they did know, was that he was there, waiting… waiting to be revealed… waiting to be found…

She wanted _him _to be that somebody, to be the one in her dreams... to be the one behind the blurry image...

Said man though had no idea, and in between his journeys, he still looked for that somebody

For everyone wants to feel like someone cares… someone that can truly care, beyond the bounds of friendship, beyond the bounds of family. And these two would one day find him…

XxxxX

**_A/N: Thus ends another one-shot from me. To the readers of Towards The Heaven, I'm glad to inform you that chapter 7 will be up soon after this one gets posted, maybe a day but no more._**

**_And to those out there, that look for that somebody: Don't give up. If you find someone, yet he proves to be the wrong one, don't give up. That somebody will always be there, whether you meet him one day or not. Don't be afraid, cherish the ones you love and cherish the love they give back. For life can be cruel, it really can be. Emotions are like, a feather in the wind. You never know where it will go, and it is nearly uncontrolable. I myself keep looking, and I hope that one day, I'll find him. This song is an insparation to me, and many others that think that there can be someone out there that can give you more love than anyone else. Call it a child's dream, but at least that' the right that we all have, that's the right that every human has, unbound by laws and moral restrictions._**

**_We all have the right to dream_**

**_Remember, you are not alone  
Yours  
HoNdeR All Mighty_**


End file.
